<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Jedi 2: Electric Boogaloo by LukeSkywalkersChanelBoots</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967355">The Jedi 2: Electric Boogaloo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukeSkywalkersChanelBoots/pseuds/LukeSkywalkersChanelBoots'>LukeSkywalkersChanelBoots</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Fluff and Crack, Gen, I Tried, I apologize for my handwriting, Meddling Force Ghosts (Star Wars), Not Canon Compliant, Parental Plo Koon, S2e6 The Tragedy, even death cant stop plo koon’s dad instincts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:13:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukeSkywalkersChanelBoots/pseuds/LukeSkywalkersChanelBoots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Din Djarin does not expect to find what he does on Tython.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) &amp; Din Djarin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Jedi 2: Electric Boogaloo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey y’all, just posting this comic i drew when we were still waiting for chapter 14 :) my best friend convinced me to post it on ao3, so:</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>And when Moff Gideon showed up, he was obliterated by the combined wrath of Din and Grandpa Plo :D</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Going off of Chapter 15, the season finale is going to kill me :P </p><p>If anyone here is waiting for me to update my other fics... i promise the updates will come... There will be at least 1 more update before the end of the year, I promise. I've just been really busy at home lately, and I ALSO hit a huge period of writers block. This is why you're advised to outline fics before you write them, isn't it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>